Forum:Willowdale Calls for Aid
Many allies were gathered for the Battle of Willowdale. The missions undertaken, and their results, are summarized below. Gullykin Yeslick suggested visiting Gullykin to ask the small folk for a complement of sling-wielding defenders. Alyenna travelled with him. They tooks Valconey's portal directly to Gullykin and returned before nightfall by taking the Deepen Dale circle, accessed through the Drunken Frith. They brought with them 16 sling-wielding hunters, 6 of whom survived the battle. The Fens: Knights and Nethys Gorgoroth and Wavlyn took Valconey's Portal to the Knights of the Post and recruited the Knights for battle. The party then travelled by boat to the Shrine to Nethys where Wavelyn prayed and obtained the River Queen. The Knights were pardoned after the battle, and two fallen Knights reincarnated. South: Kobolds and Sisters Dr. Haiduc, Ruthea, and Enrique should made a trip into the Southern Badlands. They took the portal to the Sisters of the Sand, where they found the sisters were absent, but had left provisions for an army. They travelled to the Kobolds by Enrique's Ebon Fly and threatened them into fortifying the area outside the wall. Closest to Home: Firewalkers, Nymph, St. Christopher Rinzler, Jura, and Jord took the Portal to the Firewalkers and riled them up with speeches and gifts of fireworks. They took about 60 goblins back with them - 33 survived the battle. While Rinzler and Jord took the Firewalkers back to the wall, Jura travelled to visit the Nymph of the Lake and received a Spirit Blade to use in the battle. Jord stopped to pray at the Church of St. Christopher and bar its door from the hobgoblins. He witnessed the restoration of the church, and received a blessing of one great strike from St. Christopher in the battle. Twin Gods Wutog travelled to the shrine to pray, arriving by portal. Alejandra travelled with him. Alejandra witnessed the statue of the Arch-Psion smile at her, and spirits seemed to gather around Wutog as he prayed. Marten's Dam A delegation from Willowdale was be sent, along with Erevis, the Businessman. The Burgomaster returned to Willowdale, along with a cart of gear and four horses. The Burgomaster unfortunately did not survive the battle. Shrine to Coyote Dr. Haiduc portalled here as a second trip, meeting up with the Siege Strike Team on the way back in to town. He received a Trickster's Blessing and a Philtre of Love from Coyote. Comments It seems that sending Pathfinders or allies to unexplored locations, specifically the shrines to Coyote, Nethys and the unknown Deepen Dale shrine, is a very risky idea. The shrines that have been explored, Bhaal and Twin Gods, were filled with some fairly dangerous traps and monsters, and we probably shouldn't be sending individuals to deal with these unknown dangers alone, especially when we need everyone alive and in Willowdale. From what I knew, no one has even attempted to enter the shrine to Nethys, and no one has entered the true shrine to Coyote (only found a false entry?). Correct me if I'm wrong. - Rinzler ___________________________________________________________________ tl;dr - Everything's pretty safe. Coyote and Nethys have been explored. The Shrine to Coyote was thoroughly explored - we found a false entry, but the real one was discovered and the shrine entered. It's harmless. Nethys has not been entered by Pathfinders, but Sosostriss has been there and says that it's safe. We're not visitng Bhaal, and Twin Gods was manageable back when we explored it as less experienced Pathfinders. It should be fine if we're there to pray rather than look for treasure. The Deepen Dale shrine is riskier, which is why I'm adding it as a side note "if it looks prudent and convenient" rather than "definitely go here, guys." As for the zones themselves, Deepen Dale and the Drunken Frith are as safe as it gets for a competent outdoorsperson as long as the team doesn't travel by night. The Fens are a little trickier, but with a boat for increased movement and Wavlyn's Air Elemental familiar to steer them around dangerous spots, they'll be fine. The South is also fairly safe as long as the team steers clear of hobgoblins, which is easy by summoned horse, and don't stick around in the Dead Canyons. We haven't had real trouble in the Northern Badlands or the Great Cedar Forest in ages. Lich fields are also fairly harmless by day. As long as people are cautious and stick to the buddy system, we should be fine. And while it's true that we need all Pathfinders present, we also need all the allies (and prayer!) we can get. (Meta Note: this isn't just my assessment, Trahan's supported the general plan to split off into pairs and threes and gather allies. As we finalize this, we can count on my +19 Survival to point out any overly risky trips.) - Jura _____________________________________________________________________ I wasn't particularly worried about the wilderness, just the unexplored dungeons. If the Shrine to Coyote has been thuroughly explored, then maybe *someone* should write about it in the *collection of shared knowledge* *cough* *cough*. I still wouldn't suggest exploring anything entirely new, such as the Deepen Dale shrine - Rinzler